villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Claire Stanfield
Claire Stanfield (クレア・スタンフィールド Kurea Sutanfīrudo), formerly known as The Rail Tracer (レールトレーサー Rērutorēsā), is the legendary freelance assassin Vino (ヴィーノ Vīno, Italian wine), who is hailed as the best in the world. He later purchases a new name from a retired assassin, Felix Walken (フェリックス・ウォーケン Fericcusu Wōken). Appearance Claire Stanfield is a very handsome man with a lean build. Although, despite his size, he possesses amazing strength, to the point where it's considered inhuman. He has reddish brown hair and red eyes. When he was a conductor for the Flying Pussyfoot, he wore a conductor's uniform. But after the events that unfolded in 1931, he has since stopped wearing the uniform. He is usually seen wearing dark colored clothing even when he isn't out doing assassination jobs. Personality At first when he was introduced The Young Conductor seemed like a very handsome, very happy-go-lucky kind of person, with a penchant for telling stories about trains. He was very close to his mentor Tony, and loved trains very much. However, when Claire adopted the identity of The Rail Tracer he showed that he is a psychotic, yet philosophical, maniac, something of a very deranged warrior poet; Claire's psychology is twisted and mental even by Baccano's standards, complete with the solipsist ideology that one's own mind is the only thing sure to exist and in the anime, he says that he cannot die because the world is only a dream and that all people might just exist in his imagination. Therefore, if he were to die there he would just wake up. He truly believes that with all of his heart and thus has no interest in immortality because "It can do nothing for him". While at first his killings can be seen as having no connection to reality, he operates outside the law under his own unique and somewhat twisted sense of justice and what is right and wrong in the world. That is not to say that he is inhumane, however. For despite his brutally maiming his targets and his life as an assassin, Claire is truly kind and protective of innocent people, going out of his way to protect them, adopting The Rail Tracer persona on the Flying Pussyfoot, and buying Felix Walken's name to give him a cover. Claire also has a lot of mercy and compassion, as these are qualities only the strong are allowed to have. History Pre-Baccano Claire's father and the father of the Gandor Brothers were on very good terms and as such Claire spent much of his early childhood with his one-day adopted family. Presumably around this time is when he also befriended Firo Prochnazeo. At some point Claire was orphaned and taken in by his family's long time friends the Gandors. Keith, Luck and Berga retain a close relationship with him after this and consider him to be their fourth brother. However for reasons yet to be disclosed Claire ran away with the circus. It was around this time that Huey Laforet and Chane Laforet ironically sought him out but settled on conscripting Tack Jefferson instead. Claire's time in the circus helped him to hone his strength and agility to levels beyond anything ever seen before. Eventually Claire left the circus and began his life as an assassin where he retained his positive relationship with his adoptive brothers and the Martillo Family. 1931 - Another Junk Railroad In Manhattan, Chane, who has been welcomed to stay with Jacuzzi and Nice in Eve's home, and Claire begin their search for one another. While Claire hopes to become properly engaged, Chane wishes to kill him. Claire seeks advice on how to woo Chane and decides to send her a dress. When Chane receives it, Nice convinces her to wear it. After finding that Claire has included slits for her knives in the dress, Chane wavers in her resolve to kill him. Meanwhile, Graham plans to claim the Jacuzzi's bounty and attempts to kidnap Eve. However, he mistakes Chane for Eve and abducts her instead. When Jacuzzi learns of this he goes to rescue her, only to find Chane and Graham fighting one another. Shortly after, Claire, who witnessed Chane's abduction, arrives to fight Graham. However, Claire ends up making a fool out of Graham. Once Graham learns Claire is the one who tricked Ladd into jumping off the train, he decides to leave, as Boss Ladd is the one who will kill him. Claire proposes to Chane once again, telling her they can start off as friends, and asks her if she would eventually fall in love with him. Chane agrees to this arrangement. 2002 - Prohibition Era By the twenty-first century Claire married Chane and now has great-grandchildren child-actors duo Claudia and Charron Walken. He has also left a phycological scar on the not-so-young Czeslaw Meyer who avoids his relations because of this phobia. Even pushing Ninty Claire retains his daredevil and thrill-seeker ways and during 2002 he is scuba diving for treasure. Powers and Abilities The name "Vino" is well feared in the criminal underworld as seen when Gustavo became terrified at the prospect of having to face him, hiring freelance assassins left and right just to kill him. Defeating him is the dream of many powerful and proclaimed assassins. He is said to be the equal to Ronnie Sukiart, a demon. His speed, strength and agility are far beyond the boundaries of an ordinary human, first showcased on the Flying Pussyfoot where he became The Rail Tracer and was enough of a threat to be considered an entire third faction of his own against several homocidal hitmen from the Russo Family and the Lemures Cult that worshiped Huey, he basically managed to take down and severely traumatize both parties. He defeated the highly dangerous and well feared hitman Ladd Russo, known for his ruthlessness and killing capability, and took down several assassins, even severely crippling the "Vampire" Class homonculus Christopher Shouldered. Even at a young age he showed this promise catching the attention of Huey Laforet. Ever since the incident on the flying Pussyfoot, Immortal Czeslaw Meyer has become afraid of him to a high degree that persists even towards to 2002 storyline, proving that Claire has the ability to bring even the immortals down a few scales on their power-meter. On the flying pussyfoot, he showed tremendous acrobatic skills moving under and over cars without any problem. To Claire, the chaos on the Flying Pussyfoot was like a "walk in the park" further elaborating just how frightening his capabilities really are. With only short battles and unexpected means he defeated four powerhouse assassins that were hired by the Runorata Family without much difficulty at all and walking away unscathed, in fact Claire has even walked away unscathed from battles with supernatural being such as Adele and immortals like Berga. His Solisiphistic persona also gives him somewhat controversal, but effective and surprising ideas in the midst of battle. One example would be using Christopher's eyes to see the chakrams approaching him from behind or taking the guise of Felix Walken to infiltrate the Runorata's hired assassins. Throughout his battle with Christopher, he held back severely just to fight longer with Chane. Once she left, he took him down with one attack that has left him in shock. He possesses the mental instability (what some would call insanity) to feel no guilt, and is very charismatic, intelligent and perceptive, capable of grasping even the warped mind of Ladd Russo and tricking him into jumping off the train. He also deduced Huey and Chane's connection without much information. Gallery Claire Stanfield0.jpg Claire_Stanfield1.jpg Claire_Stainfield2.jpg Claire_Stainfield3.jpg Claire_Stainfield4.jpg Claire_Stainfield5.jpg Claire_Stainfield6.jpg Claire_Stainfield7.jpg Claire_Stainfield8.jpg Claire_Stainfield9.jpg Claire_Stainfield10.jpg Claire_Stainfield11.jpg Claire_Stainfield12.jpg Claire_Stainfield13.jpg Claire_Stainfield14.jpg Claire_Stainfield15.jpg Claire_Stainfield16.jpg Claire_Stainfield17.jpg Claire_Stainfield18.jpg Claire_Stainfield19.jpg Claire_Stainfield20.jpg Claire_Stainfield21.jpg Claire_Stainfield22.jpg Claire_Stainfield23.jpg Trivia *Despite not having his name revealed in the opening, he plays a vital role in the story. (Though he does make a brief cameo in the opening) this was done so as to not spoil his identity as The Rail Tracer or even the fact that he had survived being shot. *He is the Franchise's most popular character, however the author has no intention about writing a story with him as the main character feeling that it would "move too fast without any plot or action" *The Author has described him as a "Baccano's Number One Problem Child". *Claire Stanfield uses many aliases throughout the story (Claire Stanfield, The Young Conductor, Felix Walken, Vino, The Rail Tracer). *In the ending credits, he is credited with Jerry Jewell as his voice for The Rail Tracer in the Funimation Dub, but only actually speaks once as The Rail Tracer before his identity was revealed. Furthermore he is the only character who has a two word name cited in the ending of Baccano (both when he is credited as The Young Conductor and The Rail Tracer.) *Several different adaptations have his hair in different shades of red. Though the light novels depict his hair as a blood-red, the anime uses a less glory colouration in the earlier episodes, the manga uses a gingery shade, and some official artwork (and fanart) depicts him as rusty shade. A colouration error occurs in the anime miscolouring his hair colour during his confrontation with Czeslaw Meyer to match the manga. Category:Anime Villains Category:Assassin Category:Male Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Villain Category:Mature Category:Protective Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Brutes Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Athletic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Gunman Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trickster Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Chaotic Neutral